The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and lighting methods and pertains, more specifically, to wall-wash lighting methods and wall-washer lighting fixtures for installation in a ceiling to light an adjacent wall along a wall area extending essentially to the intersection between the wall and the ceiling.
Wall-washer lighting fixtures usually are ceiling-mounted fixtures used to direct light to an adjacent wall for spreading light along the wall surface. The most desirable ceiling fixtures currently in demand are those which are recessed within the ceiling so as not protrude below the level of the ceiling surface. However, such desired flush mounting of lighting fixtures presents a problem for wall-washer lighting fixtures in that currently-available recessed wall-washer fixtures are not capable of lighting a wall all the way up to the intersection between the wall and the ceiling. Even the best of these current wall-washers will leave a very discernable, sharply defined shaded area between the lighted portion of the wall and the ceiling.
The present invention provides a unique, flush-mounted ceiling wall-washer lighting fixture and a method capable of directing light to an adjacent wall so as to illuminate the wall essentially all the way up to the intersection with the ceiling. There is no discernable, sharp shaded area since sufficient light is directed close enough to the intersection of the wall and the ceiling to avoid the undesired shading.